Hikari first place SA
by Katnissxo
Summary: Hikari has always been 2nd place. Takishimi knows she won't beat him. What happens when Hikari finally gives up, but then disappears without a word? Hikari returns, but now Takishima is no match for her.
1. Chapter 1

Please bear with me, this is my first fanfic. Reviews, and Hikari will be 1st place.

Hikari's dad is getting a promotion at work, everything else is the same as S.A episodes.

Hikari Hananzo, eternally second place, was finally giving up. She would never be able to beat Takishima Kei, ranked first in the elite Special A. She'd spent 14 years trying and would soon be 16, she didn't want to waste her life trying to beat Kei and never even succeed.

She sat in the greenhouse in her usual chair lost in thought until she heard a voice squeal,

"Hikari!"

It was her best friend Akira Toudo (ranked 6th) running towards her. Hikari was pulled into a bone crushing hug and struggled to breathe. As Hikari was released she said,

"hello Akira." One by one the members of the S.A arrived.

Rank 7 Rui Tsuji-animal eat,sleeps and breathes animals.

Rank 3,4 Megumi and Jun Yamato-musical twins.

Rank 6 Tadashi Karino-son of school's director.

And finally Takishima Kei-CEO of the Takishima group. As he sat down in his usual seat next to Hikari he said, Good Morning Miss rank 2, how are you?" To this Hikari would have usually screamed back

"DON'T CALL ME RANK 2!" But instead she replied very courteously,

" Good morning Takishima, I'm very well thank you. And you?"

The whole S.A sat stunned, in silence. Hikari had just been called rank 2 and she didn't even flinch.

Kei was shocked, and his mouth fell open.

Akira screamed, "Kei what have you done to my angel Hikari?!"

"Takishima didn't do anything Akira. I just realised that I didn't want to spend my whole life trying to beat him," Hikari said.

The greenhouse was quieter than usual, without Hikari challenging Kei. Until finally Hikari jumped up and shouted, "Takishima!"

Everyone believed a sigh of relief, until she told Him, "thank you for helping me see there's better things in life, than being 1st place . We should celebrate this day, by going shopping."

No one moved until she said come on then what are we waiting for.

"Yayyyyyyy Hikari! Let's go," Akira said, she never refused to shopping.

Hikari stayed adamant to pay for everyone, and they ended up spending £300. At the end of the day Hikari got everyone a present.

Akira had a brand new bracelet with a charm for each person in the S.A. Hikari was a diamond heart, Megumi and Jun were music notes, Ryuu was an animal, Kei was a 1st place medal and Tadashi was a burger.

Megumi received a special notepad with the essay on the front page for her to write in. As well as a brand new microphone.

Jun got a piano, violin and trumpet. With 5 music books for each.

Tadashi won a lifetime supply of food from a local restaurant and a candy machine.

Kei got a new scarf with the S.A initials on it, but Hikari wanted to do it herself so she took it home with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the special A members enters the greenhouse to find a letter on each of their seats with a photo of theS.A. A letter on everyone's except Hikari's. Kei had a letter and his scarf, he was the first one to open it...

The rest of the S.A came in to find Kei with bloodshot red eyes...

Hikari was gone.

She didn't say where or leave any means of contact.

 **Dear Kei,**

 **I'm sorry. I have to go and I don't know when I'll be back. But, thank you. You were the greatest rival in the world. I will never forget you.**

 **Love Hikari**

 **Dear Akira,**

 **I will really miss you, you're not only my best friend , but your like a sister to me too. Never forget me, I'll try to come visit. Also I know you like Tadashi, just ask him out already!**

 **Love Hikari**

 **Dear Megumi,**

 **Megumi I'll really miss you, you have lots of talent and an amazing voice. I'd like to ask you for one last favour, go and see Yahiro. He has a music contract from someone very special that would like you to sing in their songs.**

 **Love Hikari**

 **Dear Juun,**

 **You are really talented Jun, I always wanted to learn to play the violin. I'm going to miss I've attached a ticket to a concert, I won't say anymore than that, but come see it.**

 **Love Hikari**

 **Dear Tadashi,**

 **Tadashi I'm gonna miss seeing you stuffing all the food down your throat, but at least Akira won't. I've seen how you look at each other, you need to tell her before it's too late. And for your birthday you're gonna be getting a restaurant. K?**

 **Love Hikari**

 **Dear Ryuu,**

 **Ryuu you're amazing with animals and I have a feeling you'll be buying a zoo in the future, so invite me to the opening! Here's something to get your zoo started... I'll miss you, but thanks for everything.**

 **Love Hikari**

Everyone was devastated and the S.A was so quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

The S.A used to be silent since Hikari left, until one day when the newest member joined.

The newest member was called Mitzuku Shimuzu. She was a bright and bubbly girl and also took 2nd place. Her hair was strawberry blonde and she had blue eyes. Whenever she was around the greenhouse was an amazingly happy place. Her parents were really rich, but she wasn't stuck up.

Megumi went to see Yahiro, as per Hikari's request, and she had the chance to record with some of the most famous musicians in the world. She was very happy.

Tadashi and Akira started dating and were the cutest couple, although Akira always yelled at him when he ate too much.

They were very grateful for Hikari's help, but were so upset they couldn't contact. Kei was the worst he was always working to try and keep himself busy from thinking about her.

One day the Jun found the tickets for the concert Hikari said to go to. It was in a week, and luckily Hikari had put in 7, one for the new S.A member as well. To everyone's surprise, the concert was performed by Hikari, and she played the harp,violin,piano,clarinet and flute. Everyone (excluding Mitzuku) started crying, they didn't even know Hikari played all those instruments, let alone one. They all rushed backstage after the performance, only to find that Hikari had already left. Mitzuku, wanted to meet Hikari because they always talked about her, but when she couldn't she felt really happy, and she didn't feel threatened by her anymore.

2 years passed everyone is 16/17 graduate in a year

The S.A got used to Mitzuku, and have almost forgotten Hikari, except for Kei. He still remembers Hikari as his 2nd place...

 _ **So, what do you think? Please review , Hikari is in the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Akira rushed in and shouted, " **The S.A is getting an 8th member!** "

Everyone was really excited, then Kei said, "Do you guys ever think about Hikari nowadays, and what she is up to?"

They all looked blank because they hadn't talked about Hikari in such a long time. Then everyone started to remember, and began feeling bad.

"Do you guys know what tomorrow is?!" Kei almost shouted.

They all shook their heads.

"Tomorrow is the 2 year anniversary of Hikari leaving the S.A."

The greenhouse was depressed and silent again as if Hikari had just left and then Mitzuku walked in.

" _Why are you all so quiet, guys_?"

" **Because tomorrow is the 2 year anniversary of Hikari leaving the S.A.** " Akira answered.

" _Guys that was 2 years ago, you need to let go of the past and move on. You have to forget Hikari Hanenze or whatever her name is. I'm here now so think about me, how I must be feeling_."

Kei jumped up and stormed out, while the rest of the members just looked annoyed.

The next day were exams for rankings in the S.A and the new 8th member.

Kei couldn't care less who the new member was, and didn't even bother to check what his own scores were. He knew he'd be first place and no one could beat him.

All the S.A were seated when the 8th member came in. She modelled the uniform and walked with grace and posture. Her hair was ebony and pulled back into a half up half down hair do. The S.A members' mouths fell open. The new student was Hikari...

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys,**

 **So sorry for the late update, I feel sort of evil making Kei overconfident, but never mind. I have a few ideas for the story:**

 **1\. End story**

 **2\. Hikari goes to the marriage interview, and she is going to get engaged. Kei loves her so challenges her that if he wins, he can take her out on a date.**

 **3\. Kei keeps trying to beat her, in the end he and Hikari are tied rankings. Hikari becomes very busy and tired, with all the work from the Saigo company, she doesn't realise Kei loves her, and gets ill.**

 **4\. Mitzuku doesn't like Hikari and tries to kill her, she is saved by Kei and realises her true feelings.**

 **Please vote and review, I can't continue until I have a definite plot.**

* * *

"Hello Everyone, how are you?" She said with a London accent.

Akira screamed and hugged her,

"Hikari where did you go?! Why did you leave? Are you okay?"

"Yes Akira, I found out that I am actually from the Saiga family and our grandfather wanted to meet me. I mean mine and Yahiro's, we are now cousins. My mother is actually Yahiro's aunt."

"Hikari..." Kei was speechless.

"Hello, Kei how are you?"

Kei didn't answer. Hikari had called him by his 1st name. She then turned to Mitzuku,

"Hello, you must be the new member, nice to meet you."

Mitzuku said through gritted teeth,

"Hello, and you must be Hikari."

"Hikari..."

"Yes, Kei."

"It's good to see you. Miss RANK TWO!" Kei felt so happy and had a sense of belonging, now that Hikari was back in his life.

"Kei... Did you check the rankings?"

"Nope Hikari, I know this school like the back of my hand. I know all the rankings."

"Oh well, in that case, I guess you would know that I'm ranked 1st."

"Of course not, Hikari. We both know you are the eternally second place."

"Whatever you say Kei, now if you don't mind I need to get to work. I need to sort these reports, create a presentation for grandfather, then leave at lunch to have tea with the new head of the Kamata family, who my grandfather wants me to marry.."

Whilst this conversation was going on Megumi, Jun, Ryuu, Akira and Tadashi had run to check the rankings.

Mitzuku was sitting down, trying her best, to endure the scene unfolding in front of her. As annoying as she was, Mitzuku hated that Hikari was back because she had slowly, but surely fallen for Takishima Kei.

As Hikari sat, typing, Kei watched her. After scrutinising her face and assessing her every move thoroughly, he turned to carry on with his work.

The other S.A members returned. Ryuu holding a very pale Megumi, as well as supporting Jun and Akira being held bridal style by Tadashi. They rested the girls down and collapsed themselves into chairs. Hikari, Kei and Mitzuku asked at the same time:

"What happened to you?!"

They couldn't form a sentence, and kept blabbering words like 'Hikari', 'Kei' and 'rankings'.

A few minutes later, after everyone calmed down, Megumi wrote

'We went to see the rankings and test results...'

Akira finished her sentence for her.

"Well done Hikari! YOU'RE FIRST PLACE!" All the S.A members congratulated her, except for a very confused Takishima Kei.

Hikari smirked. " Well Kei you said you knew the school inside out, but you must have missed the fact that I'm first place."

Kei was so confused, he started stuttering and hyperventilating.

He stood up, trying to calmly walk out the greenhouse, and didn't return for a while.

* * *

 **How was it. Please review!xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi thank you for all the reviews, I will try to update every 5 days,I have exams coming up but I will try. I feel bad, because I made Kei a bit of a jerk in this chapter. Bye Katnissxo**

—

Kei POV

Hikari was back. My Hikari. She was back and she was ranked first. How was it possible? And she was a Saiga, and she was going to a marriage interview too. It was all so crazy that it seemed like a dream. I had mixed feelings for Hikari I still loved her, I always had, but she was now my rival. I would have to regain my first rank if I was going to ask her out on a date. Pfft, that would be easy, she was the only one worthy enough to be my rival, but even then before she left, it had been too easy to beat her.

I wouldn't let her get married, I loved her, I would try and make her fall in love with me. But what if she didn't? Hikari could be thick like that. I would have to challenge her, and the winner could ask for something. Over the couple of years that she'd been away, I myself had been to a few marriage interviews. But all of them were snobby and snuck up. They wanted to marry me for the money, so I always turned them down. I had a chance with Hikari, and I wasn't going to let that go. I got up and went looking for Hikari, I had people all around town, so it wasn't too hard. I found her sitting in a restaurant owned by the Kamata family.

Hikari POV

I was currently sitting in the Kamata's famous five star restaurant. Grandfather wanted me to marry into the Kamata family, but I wanted to marry for love. At first, he was very upset, but then I explained who I was in love with, and he saw this as a good opportunity. When I was away I talked to Yahiro a lot, and he said something that shocked me and I didn't believe it. But all the signs were around me. I had been so thick headed as to not notice.

Takishima Kei was in love with me...

I had only ever seen Kei as a rival, but now I saw him in a new light. All the things he did, the way he teased me, it all made sense and I was heartbroken. I was so stupid and hadn't realised that I loved him too. Now the opportunity presented itself, I wasn't going to say no.

I had a plan. I knew that Kei wouldn't like me going to the interview, so I went. I also knew, almost certainly, if even after all this time,what Yahiro said was true, that he'd follow me. If I made him jealous then he might admit his feelings for me, but I wasn't going to make it easy.

Hayato Kamata, was a really nice person. He was kind and the way his black hair covered one side of his face was really cute. We talked and he seemed like an amazing guy; I felt like he was my friend rather than a stranger that I had just met. It wasn't long before I realised that Kei had walked in, and sat at a far table. I couldn't help but glance over, luckily he never noticed. He seemed too busy glaring at Hayato. Kei might not have noticed, but Hayato did.

"Hikari, is something wrong?"

"Not really Hayato, but you see the man with the blonde hair sat in the corner?"

"Yes... Oh my, is that Kei Takishima?!"

"Yes I go to school with him, and I'm very sorry Hayato, but he's why I have to reject this marriage proposal."

"Hikari, was he your rival?"

"Yes, that's him and I'm so sorry for leading you on like this."

I explained everything to Hayato, and he listened intently. He finally said,

"Hikari if you're trying to make him jealous, I'd be happy to help. I haven't been fair to you either. I have a secret girlfriend."

We talked for hours and I hadn't realised that I had to get back to school. I gave Hayato a hug and quickly kissed his cheek, before sprinting back to school. I noticed Kei had a very dark aura surrounding him.

"Why are you late Hikari?" he said in a menacing tone.

Ryuu POV

Hikari rushed in 5 minutes late, and Kei not long before her. He seemed very angry, and asked

"Why are you late Hikari?"

Hikari, surprisingly replied. She said, "The marriage interview ran on longer than expected."

Kei seemed even more angry at this and everyone visibly sank into their chairs, except Hikari.

"I've got to get to class, see you later everyone." She shouted before running off.

I could tell that things were going to change.


	7. Author Note

Hi guys,

I've decided not to carry on with this fanfiction. I'm so sorry, if anyone wants to take over PM me.

Bye

Katnissxo


End file.
